


byunbaek asmr

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Series: card fills [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, asmr artist, ftm baekhyun, they’re fluffy n gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: “Can I rub your head?”“I hope you aren’t serious.”“Absolutely. Boyfriend roleplay, 1 hour of bald head rubbing- no?”





	byunbaek asmr

**Author's Note:**

> [kink bingo card fill ▲ prompt: roleplay]  
> this concept went through three incarnations before for whatever reason it ended up here. apologies to tline for having to hear about baek’s [banana emoji] for the past few weeks! baekhyun is a trans man who has not had any form of surgery but has been on T for a prolonged period. if anything regarding that doesn’t make sense you can always ask or cc me! (the tag is not a term baek would apply to himself but is there as a heads up for content). there’s one very brief mention of past dysphoria/dissatisfaction with presentation but overall this is just a silly fluffy [banana emoji] appreciation fic with no heavy content ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> posted from mobile, I hope it’s not too messy and you enjoy !

This week it’s celery. Extra long sticks with leafy heads. It’s always _something_ , but celery is, at least, fairly inoffensive compared to some of the other things Kyungsoo has had to share the kitchen with. But there is quite a lot of it, and he’s tired from work and would like to make some coffee.

He’s just debating which surface to make a small clearance on when Baekhyun scoots in on slippy-socked feet. There’s a pink crease mark across his cheek and his apricot hair looks very much like it’s sticking out from restless sleep. “Sorry! It’s everywhere because it needs preparing. I couldn’t face it straight after having to discuss why I needed so much and carrying it all back.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun in by the baby blue fabric of his hoodie. He’s sleep warm and preens at the way Kyungsoo’s strong hands find his hips, like Kyungsoo’s holding him at arms length to admire before pulling him in and claiming his welcome home kiss. Baekhyun presses their chests flush, worn old hoodie to Kyungsoo’s dress shirt, and wiggles. He doesn’t seem worried in the slightest.

“I’d ask how work was, but you’ll just grunt and say fine,” Baekhyun pecks beside Kyungsoo’s mouth again. He gently bumps their noses, then steps away. “Ask how I am.”

Kyungsoo straightens his tie back out before picking at the knot. “How’s your day going, Baekhyun.”

“Well, seeing as you ask. I’m about to eat my own weight in celery.” Baekhyun gathers it all into a large bundle and carries it to the drainer, starts the sink filling with water, hums loudly while he searches the drawers. It’s all wrapped loosely in brown paper - from the small family owned place a few roads away. They’ve been doing good business since Baekhyun got a following for putting things in his pretty mouth.

“The supermarket sells it all trimmed and neat,” Kyungsoo comments, watching Baekhyun dunk and scrub the first of who knows how many sticks. They really pay their rent with the money he makes from this. What a time to be alive.

Baekhyun throws a displeased sound over his shoulder. “But what fun would that be?”

“You say that like I’m supposed to understand.”

Kyungsoo is seemingly not blessed in the tingle receptor area. He’s subscribed to Baekhyun’s channel because that’s what good boyfriends do, and it’s oddly fascinating seeing items from their little home on the same screen he watches movies on. The videos never do anything for him, though, whether Baekhyun’s tapping and sloshing his bottles of toner or munching his way through bowlfuls of food. He gets to hear enough of that in real life.

“Anyway, I like buying local. The auntie there said you burn more calories eating this stuff than you gain! Supermarkets aren’t gonna give you useful facts like that, are they.” Baekhyun waves the knife as he speaks. It’s a cheap serrated one he bought specially for bread week. The celery isn’t faring too well, ripping apart in stringy chunks. He never uses any of Kyungsoo’s best kitchen equipment without permission. Which, actually, “Do you mind if I borrow one of your fancy knives for the video? You can pick which one you want to be famous.”

“Sure. I’ll leave one out for you.” Tie loosened, top button popped, boyfriend kissed, Kyungsoo’s feeling a lot better about his day already. He steps around Baekhyun to start the water heating and stares into his coffee mug for a long, thoughtful moment before spooning granules in. “So people really want to watch you cut up celery?”

“Hand movements work for some people, yeah. But mostly for the sound.” Baekhyun can’t demonstrate with this knife - the sawing action doesn’t make the right noise at all. “For the cronch.”

“The.. ok.”

“I’ve done stranger things to help people get to sleep,” Baekhyun laughs. Not for Kyungsoo. He’s usually out like a light by the time Baekhyun comes to bed. Kyungsoo stirs his coffee, and for a moment they’re standing side by side in silence. Baekhyun’s sleeves are pushed up his forearms, the string bracelets on his left wrist wet and stuck to his skin.

“Cronch,” Kyungsoo repeats experimentally. Huh. Well, something new to add to the list of bemusing things Baekhyun does. He puts the spoon on the drainer and leans across to bump his mouth to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Mind if I go sit down?”

Baekhyun shifts his weight back against Kyungsoo a little, even as he replies, “No, no. Go be comfy.” He gives Kyungsoo a wave, fingers red raw from the cold water. “I’ll just be here. For the next week, probably.”

 

✳︎

 

Kyungsoo steers clear of Baekhyun’s little studio area at all times. He really has no reason to look in there, other than if Baekhyun needs a hand with transforming the room (even then he often recruits Chanyeol’s help - it’s not like Kyungsoo’s got any height advantage, and Chanyeol always comes ready prepared with a tool kit and enthusiasm for Baekhyun’s many cameras). He doesn’t understand how any of the sensitive equipment is set up and doesn’t like the worry of being around it. 

If Baekhyun’s recording Kyungsoo often takes the opportunity to hole up in their room and catch up on dramas. The only time he did some cleaning while Baekhyun was at work the whole video had to be scrapped due to the background noise of Kyungsoo humming and shifting furniture. From behind a closed door. _That’s_ how sensitive it is.

So as it’s a Tuesday, and Baekhyun always films on a Tuesday, Kyungsoo is out of the way in their room. He’s lying on his tummy, taking up the whole bed, headphones on and snacks close to hand. Ideal.

For all of twenty minutes, at least. There’s a tap on his shoulder and he nearly throws the bag of vegetable chips in surprise.

“Hey,” Baekhyun waves sheepishly.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo pauses his show, tugs the headphones down to sit around his neck, and turns on his side to face Baekhyun. He’s wearing a nice outfit. Not the one he anticipates getting food spills on. Huh.

“Are you available? I need some help.”

“So long as I don’t have to eat any celery,” Kyungsoo says. He dusts his fingers off on his sweats and lets Baekhyun haul him up by his forearms.

Out of the dim light of the bedroom, Kyungsoo realises Baekhyun looks..different. His hair is styled in that puffy unkempt way he always does when he shops for tshirts that cost as much as Kyungsoo’s best work shoes. “Are you wearing..?” he doesn’t really know enough about makeup to pick out anything specific. Baekhyun’s just got a glow about him, a little something extra devilish to his smile. Kyungsoo gestures to his whole face. 

Baekhyun grins and cups his highlighted cheeks. “My charms are working. Come in, come in. Just mind the..yeah.” Baekhyun holds the door to his studio for Kyungsoo, who immediately walks smack into a notice board that had definitely not been there last time. “ _The_ ,” Baekhyun emphasises, then takes Kyungsoo’s shoulders and steers him safely across to the desk and chair.

The room is eerily similar to a nurses office if you look at it from the right angle. “Um,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun perches on the edge of the desk beside him. 

“So, I’m struggling with this video. Like, soo-o-o badly,” Baekhyun kicks his feet, “I’ve been working on it the last three days and it’s just not coming out how I want.”

Kyungsoo frowns. Often Baekhyun can go from purchasing items to posting the fully edited video twice in one week. “Why is this one different to usual?”

“Because it is. Different. I’m branching out.” Baekhyun gestures at the room setup, and Kyungsoo looks around again before returning his puzzled frown to his boyfriend. “Roleplay,” Baekhyun clarifies. 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo replies. Oh. That’s.. “Wait, you? Struggling to _talk_?”

Baekhyun pouts. “It’s lacking the human touch! I’m usually more conversational, it’s different having to interact with the camera like it’s a person. Seems all stiff and weird when I watch it back.” He waves his hands, held tense, to demonstrate. His heavy silver bracelets clink against each other. He’s dressed far too fancy to be a nurse, and Kyungsoo says so. “Because I’m being original! I’m the kind and fashionable classmate who brought you,” he gestures to Kyungsoo, ”To see the nurse. I’m reassuring you that it’ll all be fine.”

Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun and points to himself, too. “Hypothetically me or actually me.”

“Actually you?” Baekhyun flashes him a winning, if slightly uncertain smile. “If you didn’t mind, obviously. You wouldn’t have to be filmed, you don’t need to talk or anything. I just really really think I’d make it more convincing if I was speaking to a person.”

Kyungsoo shrugs a shoulder. “Ok.”

“I’ll consult you on absolutely everything, I promise. You can- ok, you can’t help with the scripts, but you can read them ahead of filming. Honestly, you just have to sit there behind the camera and look handsome and I’ll earn us enough for that fancy bread making machine you were talking about and-“

Kyungsoo closes a hand around Baekhyun’s thick upper thigh and squeezes. His rambling comes to a stuttering stop. “I already agreed, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo raises a brow, and instead of challenging him, Baekhyun’s features soften.

“Just making sure you know what you’re letting yourself in for. It can take up a lot of time, and it’s not your thing, so I’d have understood if you said no. He can’t keep still for five minutes, but Chanyeol would probably be up for it if y-” Another squeeze. Point taken.

“It’s not my thing. I don’t get it,” Kyungsoo agrees, “But it’s yours. So of course I’ll help.”

Baekhyun almost looks entirely innocent when affection replaces the usual mischief in his smile. But then he tilts his head in gesture to Kyungsoo’s hand, and his grin is sharp. “You gonna leave that there?” 

Of all things to happen, Kyungsoo isn’t expecting Baekhyun to then slip his fingers under Kyungsoo’s broad palm and peel it away. 

“Because much as I’d like you to, I don’t want to keep you up late working on this.”

“Handsome _and_ considerate,” Kyungsoo smiles, lopsided. In honesty he just finds things to entertain himself with - there’s nothing he’s as enthusiastic about as Baekhyun is with this. The loss of time isn’t really of consequence to him, especially when it means an invite into something so important. It’s weird and he doesn’t understand it, so in a way it feels extra special that Baekhyun is entrusting the success of this to him.

Baekhyun hops down from the desk and looks in his camera monitor to check on his hair, combing it through and puffing it up.

“You look really good,” Kyungsoo says, reaching across for his thigh or ass or whatever Baekhyun pushes into his hand. He frowns when Baekhyun easily weaves away. He clearly isn’t used to seeing Baekhyun in work mode.

Not unappreciative of the compliment, Baekhyun gives him a little wiggle when he bends to check the connection of all the cables. “Filming will probably take two hours,” Baekhyun tells him, and- was that a wink? Makeup really does make his greasy charms twice as effective. “Lucky you.”

 

✳︎

 

It turns out Kyungsoo really does, literally, just have to sit behind the camera. It’s a job that plays to his strengths - sitting down, not speaking. Baekhyun warns him against sighing (lovingly or otherwise) or moving too much as the sensitive microphone will be so close.

Although he’s not entirely sure how he thought Baekhyun would navigate the camera, Kyungsoo had kind of expected that they’d be interacting. Between them they’d dragged the desk further out into the room to fit a chair for Kyungsoo on the opposite side to Baekhyun’s set up. He sunk down into it in embarrassment after leaning towards Baekhyun’s hands only for them to cup the camera.

Kyungsoo’s almost disappointed about it, if he’s honest. Over the next few weeks he learns all of Baekhyun’s little tricks to make it seem realistic. He keeps a stash of cotton pads out of view, subtly swapping the ones with product for dry ones. The monitor is turned off so he isn’t tempted to glance across and break eye contact with the viewer. He sends Kyungsoo the outline of scripts with lines highlighted in yellow, and then Kyungsoo will (most of the time) pick up on the prompt to hold things towards the microphones for him, providing sounds so Baekhyun doesn’t have to edit them in after.

It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t have a good temperament for this as it is, but even if he’s not actually interacting with Kyungsoo, having him there to respond to adds the layer of realism he’d been struggling with. Because he absolutely, helplessly adores Kyungsoo, and it shows in his eyes and the warm tone of his pitch-perfected whisper. All there is between them is a camera, but it feels like five miles when even making eye contact is out of bounds.

 

“Everyone’s going to fall in love with you if you look at them like that,” Kyungsoo comments, watching Baekhyun scrub the film back and forth. He’s done this enough times now to not need so much careful editing, but there’s always misspoken lines and breaks in focus to cut out.

They barely planned for this one. Baekhyun suggested _best friend comforts you when you’re homesick_ over dinner on Thursday, dropped a script outline in their shared docs for Kyungsoo to read on the commute home the following day. Doesn’t matter if they film late on a Friday night - weekends are for sleeping.

“Just being a considerate friend,” Baekhyun says with his thumb pressed to his lower lip, then goes back to gnawing on the nail bed. Kissing your best friend because they just look _so_.. “I can’t help if I’m loveable.” It’s something they both know plenty about. Maybe that’s why this only needed one take.

Baekhyun’s still wearing the white tshirt he filmed in, and he tugs at the neck, like the label is irritating him. “You don’t mind that, do you? People kind of..do, in ways, when you do work like this.”

“I read your comments sometimes,” Kyungsoo says dismissively, but Baekhyun continues to fidget. “I mean, I know the kinds of feelings people develop for artists that do this work. Dedicated following.” He shrugs. Baekhyun aimlessly moves the cursor across the screen. “People find you a comfort and want to see you, I understand.”

“I know, I know, just. Y’know.” Baekhyun sticks a hand into his apricot hair, musses it, then like it’s a reflex Kyungsoo starts fingercombing it back down. He’s getting a little flustered, which is stupid, but having Kyungsoo more involved in this part of his life is..weird. He knows he’s good at this. He knows how many people adore him, for his content and existence in general. Saying it out loud to Kyungsoo, who drives him to buy the supplies and kicks his shin when he snores too loud and doesn’t _get_ it, is different. “People say..things, and it can get a bit weird. Not that they’re weird! I mean, just, people who don’t have someone so are looking for it in other places, it can-”

“Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo is behind him, but Baekhyun can picture the way his eyes are doing that glazed, dead fish thing. It really is a perfect job for him, talking endlessly to a rapt audience who can’t interrupt. 

“I get the real thing. I don’t mind sharing you with the internet,” Kyungsoo says, voice soft, “A million people could fall for you and I still wouldn’t be worried.” He straightens the neck of Baekhyun’s shirt, smooths it over his shoulders, and Baekhyun wonders if he feels the prickly heat across his nape.

“I _hope_ a million do, that would be an achievement.” 

Baekhyun’s broken 700k, just once, on an older video. It almost seemed a waste that they rushed to have celebration sex for his first 50k when in a month he was easily surpassing it. The first time he hit 500k views he sent the screenshot to everyone they knew and pushed his phone into their face over drinks. It took maybe the twelfth message about a life extended, soul soothed, for him to cry into Kyungsoo’s chest for most of the night.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun trim out a moment of eye contact between them rather than with the camera, “You help a lot of people. You enjoy it and you have a skill for it. What kind of villain would I be if I kept you all to myself?”

Baekhyun grins. “The best kind. A hot one.” He feels glowy from the praise and expectantly cranes his head back. Kyungsoo doesn’t disappoint; he fondly rolls his eyes before planting a smooch to Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I still think you’d have a better voice for it, though,” Baekhyun twists to look at Kyungsoo. He shrugs and glances away. Baekhyun finds his tone carries a calmness to it. Strong and reassuring, and naturally lower than Baekhyun’s managed to achieve.

“Unfortunately I have neither your patience or good will,” Kyungsoo raises a brow, and fine, fine, editing. Baekhyun huffs and goes back to searching for the part where he’d felt a sneeze coming.

 

✳︎

 

“I’m running so low on ideas. Three people pledged me 200k won this week. And I have, like, 60 people on the forty thousand tier. I keep decking the studio out with better scenery, but what good is that if I have no ideas! I need to do something creative,” Baekhyun gestures with his right hand, “And groundbreaking,” then the left, lifting out of his seat.

So far Baekhyun has been a makeup artist, a dermatologist, a best friend concerned about numerous things. He knows how to do nails but grumpily conceded it might seem a bit strange, so reflexologist sufficed. Kyungsoo actually got to have his hand massaged for that, albeit a lot less methodically than Baekhyun was relaying to the camera.

“I know.” Baekhyun plunks back onto the couch and tugs his shirt up. The lower, heavier roll of his tummy isn’t tucked into his waistband. Kyungsoo is already thinking of pressing his palm to it when Baekhyun declares, “An hour of belly rubs.”

“I think that would probably attract the wrong kind of audience.” 

“Hand movements, sounds, sensory visuals! It’s perfect.” Kyungsoo seems vaguely distracted from his book by the sight of bare flesh, but not enough to partake further in the conversation. Fine. Baekhyun shoves his sweater back down. “I’d enjoy it,” he says, sullen.

So would Kyungsoo, to be fair.

Sighing, Baekhyun leans back over the coffee table, picking up the pen just to drum it on the notebook. His shirt isn’t pulled down straight and soft skin peeks out from the bunched fabric.

“Can I rub your head?”

Kyungsoo blinks away from Baekhyun’s stomach to his face. “I hope you aren’t serious.”

“Absolutely. Boyfriend roleplay, 1 hour of bald head rubbing- no?” he holds up his hands, “Ok, ok. Something nicer. 1 hour of kissing sounds. 1 hour of- oh! Actually, don’t you think that would be nice?”

“What.” Actually, he’d rather not know. Kyungsoo raises his book as though it’s some kind of Baekhyun shield. “No.”

“No, listen, like, 1 hour of hugging. Oh my god. That would be so nice. I could record your heartbeat, fabric shifting, _hair stroking_ ,” Baekhyun clasps his hands. Today he’s wearing bracelets made of wooden beads on old, stretched elastic, and Kyungsoo watches them slide over his slim wrists. “Oh, it should be me doing it for the viewer, though. Damn. That was the best idea I’ve had so far.”

“How about five minutes of byunbaek asmr being choked,” Kyungsoo threatens idly. Can’t a man get some time to read in peace? It’s as much his own fault for not being more cynical of Baekhyun swearing he was going to be totally absorbed in brainstorming, Kyungsoo wouldn’t even know he was here.

“I don’t think my viewers would appreciate it as much as I would.”

By the time Kyungsoo’s processed that, and that Baekhyun’s abandoned his notebook and pen, there’s already a thigh slipping over his own. Baekhyun’s small and devious and surprisingly nimble when he wants to be, in Kyungsoo’s lap before he’s even drawn breath to protest. 

Kyungsoo slides his thumb into the centre of the book, holding his page. He’s at an important plot point. “Baekhyun,” he says with the kind of indifference only living with this for four years can build.

Baekhyun pops his top three buttons and bites into a grin. “You’re welcome to demonstrate. Sell the idea to me.”

Suddenly Kyungsoo’s book doesn’t seem all that important at all.

 

✳︎

 

Routine is that Kyungsoo makes enough breakfast for both of them before work (otherwise Baekhyun would fill up on sugary cereal), kisses Baekhyun goodbye, and leaves him under the covers.

Surprisingly Baekhyun has woken of his own accord while Kyungsoo’s been getting ready. Kyungsoo finds him lying on his belly, chin resting on a hand and his phone propped against a pillow.

“You’re up early.”

Baekhyun groans, kicking his feet. He’s wearing pink boxers and his sleep shirt, two sizes too large, has ridden up his back. “Gotta do my numbers stuff today,” he says, and arches where Kyungsoo’s hand runs down his spine. Less like a cat, more like a caterpillar. Statistics are boring and kinda make his brain itchy, but needs must.

Kyungsoo leans over and plants a kiss into Baekhyun’s fluffy hair. “You work so hard,” he says in that warm tone that slides straight down Baekhyun’s spine to his belly. It’s really not fair that Kyungsoo can do that - no amount of time on T is going to give Baekhyun that depth - but at least Baekhyun gets to be a little selfish, enjoy it all to himself.

“I do, don’t I.” Baekhyun smiles indulgently, then shakes his head. “Nah, it’s easy compared to what you do. I just decorate, dress up, and talk. Not exactly work.”

“I couldn’t do half of what you do if I practiced for a year,” Kyungsoo disagrees. He noses at the cold shell of Baekhyun’s ear and thinks of just not going in; kicking off his work clothes, hiding under the covers with Baekhyun’s soft, heavy body pinning him there for the rest of the day. He steps back and straightens his tie. “And you have to be pleasant about it all the time. You put so much time and effort into this. I just wanted something repetitive.”

Baekhyun started out with just his phone and a plastic and rubber desktop tripod from Daiso, putting his pretty hands to good use and fluttering his fingers at the camera. It was about bringing peace and happiness to people before he even imagined making money from it. Well, that and he enjoys talking a whole lot since his voice finally broke. There are things he doesn’t disclose to his followers, but they’re not wrong that he isn’t like other boys.

“It’s not work-work. Not like my hardworking boyfriend’s work.” Baekhyun rolls onto his back so he can enjoy the view of Kyungsoo lifting his shirt and tucking it in. “I couldn’t even stand the daily commute, let alone the actual office job.”

“Let me compliment you,” Kyungsoo says, frowning and squinting to make out where the notch in his belt is.

A thoughtful hum. “And what if I refuse?” 

Kyungsoo only makes it in on exact time when the routine goes as normal. An awake Baekhyun is a distracting Baekhyun. Kyungsoo leans in for his goodbye kiss and is eagerly welcomed, but Baekhyun’s kisses are sleepy and sloppy, nothing heated. He hums again, pleased, as Kyungsoo’s warm hands cradle him.

“I’ll show you later,” Kyungsoo promises, and doesn’t complain when Baekhyun scrubs his palm through the thick stubble at the back of his head.

 

 

Later ends up much later. Kyungsoo kept an hour at work, Baekhyun dealing with the router deciding the weather wasn’t to it’s liking, eating out of foil trays on the couch kind of later. It’s not like Kyungsoo actually promised a wild night or anything, and all Baekhyun is eager to get from him is a practice run of a script he drafted to distract from the lack of wifi.

They move to bed, leaving the room lamp-lit. Kyungsoo changes into sweats and a dark sleep shirt with a big yellow logo for a non-existent sports academy on the front. Baekhyun’s lying diagonal across the bed, skimming the doc on his phone. He didn’t film anything today and had no other reason to dress. Kyungsoo wriggles in alongside him and gives his bare thigh an appreciative squeeze below the line of his pink underwear.

“Concerned best friend.” Baekhyun wiggles happily at the touch, looking at his phone and expertly worming his leg between Kyungsoo’s. “Sleepover, you’re having trouble sleeping in an unfamiliar place.”

Kyungsoo hums, folding an arm under his head to rest on. He feels kind of wiped out from the day, but he can do his best to act sleepless. Unless he like, falls asleep.

“These popular?” Baekhyun blinks at him curiously. “The best friend thing. You seem to do more of these than the random scenes.”

“Ah, yeah.” Baekhyun ducks his head down, like he’s only just decided he has to hold his phone close to read the text. “They’re easy to write. I think I get the mood best in these, I like doing them.”

There’s something about them that Kyungsoo finds pretty nice, too. Even without the response Baekhyun’s dedicated followers have to it, they’re probably his favourite to listen through.

“You don’t have to reply to anything, but if the dialogue would benefit from it let me know, ok? Doing it one-sided means I miss natural shifts in conversation sometimes.”

Baekhyun wasn’t blessed with much shame in the first place, and after their weeks of filming together he doesn’t find it as awkward as Kyungsoo does to get straight into character. In the beginning Kyungsoo had maybe been a bit petulant about the camera getting all of the attention, but he’s not sure where to look with the entirety of Baekhyun’s focus directly on him.

“Did the rain wake you too?” Baekhyun’s pitch wavers before hitting the right balance between whisper and warmth, “Oh, you weren’t already asleep?” He frowns, reaching to stroke the pads of his fingers across Kyungsoo’s temple. “That’s not like you. Usually you’re such a sleepyhead we don’t even get to finish a movie together.”

This whole tingly asmr thing may not work on Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun in person is another matter. When they were kids Kyungsoo fell for Baekhyun when he smiled like that, and it’s easy to remember why with him putting on a show of demonstrating all his softness. The gentle, reassuring touches are making Kyungsoo drifty. It’d probably be heaven even without that if you’re receptive to the sound of his voice.

It’s not that Kyungsoo’s forgotten or isn’t paying enough attention to respond, but so far there’s been no need to. Baekhyun’s just really good at this. What he says flows naturally without seeming like he’s dominating a conversation. Through the soft touches and whispers Kyungsoo hears his name and it pulls him back from the verge of sleep.

“You know I keep making excuses, right?” Baekhyun’s tone lowers, his eyes lower. His lashes are short and dark, “I was starting to think I’d never get you here while my brother is away,” and Kyungsoo realises he knows this. His brain shifts gears, and he slips into it like warm water. This memory is his, but it’s outside of his own head. A shared memory they both know the end to.

“I don’t want to do something stupid, but..” This is all Baekhyun, no script. He chews on his lower lip like he really doesn’t know what the answer will be. “I can’t keep waiting and just hoping. Am I wrong about this?”

Kyungsoo remembers what he said. Strands of Baekhyun’s hair shine gold in the lamplight. “Don’t worry. You’re not.” 

Baekhyun was always the more outgoing of the two of them. His lips are buttery and sweet, just like when he kissed Kyungsoo that first time.

Kyungsoo almost breaks the moment, then, because if Baekhyun wants to stop working and make out that’s not a problem. When Baekhyun meets his eye he looks dazed, almost like he’s in a headspace. It’s like a haze around them. Like they’re those uncertain kids again, not sure what they are or what they want to be.

“Soo,” Baekhyun’s touches are suddenly full of nervous energy. He palms Kyungsoo’s jaw, skims down his shoulder, feels what he can of Kyungsoo’s chest through his thick shirt. It’s kind of like back then, but things are right this time.

Baekhyun pulls back and wriggles, tugging the hem of his shirt. He yanks the swamp of fabric up and gets it stuck twisted around his elbows. Kyungsoo pulls until his head pops out, grins and kisses him and smoothes down his hair.

It’s actually kind of cold for being shirtless. Baekhyun scrunches his face and shivers but doesn’t try to cover himself. Baekhyun used to wear those training bras even into his late teens, small enough and less upset by the soft material, fun colours, cute designs. Anything patterned and bright made Baekhyun a little less sad. At least his shoulders grew disproportionately broad.

Kyungsoo dips in and kisses down his sternum, solid and flat. Baekhyun’s chest is unbound and soft, never developed further than back then. Barely a handful, and Kyungsoo’s hands aren’t all that large. His nipples are tight and peaked and when Kyungsoo’s rough palm rolls one Baekhyun’s impatience wins out. They know a lot more about how this works now than they did the night Baekhyun snuck across the hall to his best friend’s bed.

“I know,” Kyungsoo shushes before Baekhyun can whine, pressing his mouth to Baekhyun’s bare shoulder. Not that it stops him from whining anyway. Baekhyun’s wriggled half under him, angled himself to rock against Kyungsoo’s thigh clamped between his own. His skin is burning hot through the thin fabric of his boxers, but Kyungsoo’s sweats are fleecy, thick, and bunch up uselessly with the movement of Baekhyun’s body. 

Baekhyun scrabbles at Kyungsoo’s back for leverage, yanking handfuls of his shirt. His face is damp and flushed with the exertion of bucking so desperately for some friction. “I know,” Kyungsoo repeats nice and slow for the benefit of Baekhyun’s entirely shot focus. He grips Baekhyun’s hip tight, forcing him to still, and Baekhyun furiously shakes his head. Nearly- “Baekhyun. Gonna jerk you off if you keep still long enough.”

“Ah-“ Baekhyun obediently goes limp and pliant and whimpers like he did the first time Kyungsoo ever used those words. Baekhyun’s been on T for over a year now. He gets hard, and Kyungsoo jerks him off. His cock is small, just like his chest, but it fills out thick, enough length to it now that Kyungsoo can take it between his lips and suck.

Instead Baekhyun sucks on his thumb, sloppy wet and careless with his puppy sharp teeth. Something about pressing against Kyungsoo’s solid, clothed body kind of makes him want to cry when he’s sensitive and pulsing so hot under his skin, but Kyungsoo’s hand pushes down past his waistband and he just sort of wheezes instead. “Didn’t mean to-” he’s wearing socks and they make spreading his thighs and digging into the sheets for leverage slippery and difficult. “I did want to practice with you. I didn’t plan to say th-“

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo shushes him. Baekhyun’s lips are parted and look too pretty not to kiss. He strokes his wet thumb the length of Baekhyun’s dick, shifting his weight to hold him down before circling where he’s most sensitive.

“I like thinking about it too. Back then,” Kyungsoo continues like Baekhyun isn’t practically wailing. He’s used to it. “It’s nicer to look back on knowing how it worked out.”

“Yeah, it, _oh_ -” Baekhyun presses his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo’s thumbing in tight quick circles, rubbing his stiff little dick in rhythm with how Baekhyun bucks for more pressure. Worked out pretty much 100%, 10/10 if you ask him. 

A minute or so of that and the band of Baekhyun’s boxers starts to cut the circulation off in Kyungsoo’s hand. They’ve ended up at an awkward, twisted angle with how Baekhyun keeps pushing closer and finding ways to wrap himself around Kyungsoo. If he’d wanted them off he’d have taken them off, so a better position is what they need. “Flat on your back.” Baekhyun just clings tighter, not wanting to lose the exact perfect way Kyungsoo’s stroking him off, so Kyungsoo bargains, “You can have my fingers if you want, if you move.”

Kyungsoo always asks - Baekhyun’s relationship with his body varies - but Baekhyun’s always a greedy boy whatever it is he wants. Baekhyun drops off him to lie flat out without further protest, giving Kyungsoo a nice view as they shift alongside each other. Maybe by next year he’ll have some more significant hair growth on his belly. Kyungsoo hopes so, he’d love to pet it.

“Yeah. Yes. All of them,” Baekhyun gasps, wriggling to try and add pressure to how Kyungsoo’s palming him, “Thumb and everything- Gimme your whole hand.” Kyungsoo laughs against the damp skin of his neck. And maybe he’s too loud and too clingy and has to be told to _keep still_ every 30 seconds, but Baekhyun loves how Kyungsoo makes him feel too much to keep quiet about it. He doesn’t even have to think about his body when it’s all just throbbing and wet and feels good wherever Kyungsoo touches him, however he touches him. He only gets two fingers, because Kyungsoo’s mean and boring, but they’re both loud this time at how slick and easy Kyungsoo fills him. It’s at least satisfying to hear Kyungsoo moan.

It’s nice, because he’s confident and appreciative and able to fully enjoy himself now, but Baekhyun really is just so goddamn noisy. Each panted breath is loud, every other punctuated with a whining moan as Kyungsoo shifts focus from one nipple to the other. When he comes back up to seal Baekhyun’s mouth with his own the sounds still leak out between them. He’s close now and breathlessly laughing into kisses, holding Kyungsoo’s face in both hands to steady himself.

“Take over,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun in a moment when he’s got enough breath to speak. “I’ve got you, take over.”

Since he’s had more length Baekhyun benefits from friction over pressure. “Sometimes,” Baekhyun says as they shift, “I think you want to call me cute names and back out at the l- shit, last second, _fuck_ -“ Kyungsoo’s angled his hand so Baekhyun can rut up against the heel of his palm, back onto his fingers. It’s all just indistinct pleasure to Baekhyun, so fucking good and wet and he loves when he gets to move his hips like he could fuck into Kyungsoo’s fist instead of rub off on his hand. Imagining it has Baekhyun whimpering again, and Kyungsoo murmurs _baby boy_ between kisses to his throat, and that’s enough.

Kyungsoo holds still, let’s Baekhyun grind his orgasm out at his own pace. “Oh fuck. Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun grips Kyungsoo’s forearm with more strength than either of them knew he had, holding him at the perfect angle, “I love you. I love you,” he babbles, the roll of his hips gradually becoming slow and shallow until finally he melts back down into the bed.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo’s laugh is rich and deep and Baekhyun snuffles in tight to his chest. “Well,” he says, bundling Baekhyun up in his arms, “I guess that was what I owed you from this morning.”

Baekhyun huffs. “Appreciated, but you don’t owe me. I’m stealing things that belong to you.”

“Hmm?”

“Memories.” Now the heat is leaving his skin Baekhyun’s aware of how cold it is, especially with the sheen of sweat. He wriggles in closer. The fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt is warm and soft where he holds it against his mouth. “Obviously I didn’t script that part, but I’m letting it get too personal if it’s that easy to slip into what actually happened. I wanted to use experiences as a reference, but it’d be bad of me to make it so personal. I don’t want the world sharing our memories.”

“You’ll figure out the right balance. We can talk about it in the morning if you want. I’m gonna shower before I get too tired.” Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. “And change.” 

Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo’s wearing these thick fleecy sweats, but even so Baekhyun’s been able to feel him pressed hard to his thigh. He was just waiting for an appropriate lull in conversation to get his hands on him. “But-“

“Shower,” Kyungsoo insists. Then smiles, patting Baekhyun’s thigh. “You’re coming too, aren’t you?”

 

✳︎

 

“Sorry!”

“What,” is all Kyungsoo can say. He stands with his back to the fridge, work clothes and bag and himself safely out of the way as Baekhyun scoots around the kitchen clearing up his newest purchase.

“It’s just gooey, it won’t hurt you,” Baekhyun says. His hair is pinned up and he’s got specks of that clay mask stuff he uses stuck around his nose. Evidently no talking to the camera today. “Well it could be toxic, I guess, it’s the filling out of stress balls.”

“You’re not-“

Baekhyun would be offended by how alarmed Kyungsoo looks if he hadn’t already attempted chewing the ball to see what sound it would make between his teeth. “No! No, of course I’m not eating it, geez.” He holds his container of goo protectively. “I thought I’d focus more on sounds and hand movements for a while.”

Relaxing now the threat of green slime on his work clothes has been removed, Kyungsoo sets his bag on the table. “So I’m to expect the place getting filled wall to wall with food again?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun replies brightly, busy laying kitchen paper over the container like he’s tucking in a baby. It wasn’t easy controlling the flow of gunk that came out of the stress balls; this container was the precious little that he salvaged. Then he realises Kyungsoo’s perspective on this is a little different to his own and turns back to him. “I, uh. Yeah. It does, if that’s ok with you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs and picks at his tie. “No worries,” he says, like he always says. Like he always grunts and says work was fine, and always tells Baekhyun he’s too loud even as he smiles and encourages him to be louder. Baekhyun’s shuffling towards him with open arms before he even asks, “Where’s my welcome home kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! ☀ at [tumbl](https://taonsil.tumblr.com) ❀ [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil) ❀ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suyeols) if you wanna talk or see extensive meta on similar subjects


End file.
